


The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

by little_werewolf



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: Bitty follows Jack to Providence. Meets some of his friends and realises that his family will always be there for him after all.





	The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small random piece of fluff, because that's what the world needs right now. Right?

Bitty had never thought that he would be enveloped in this kind of feelings, however now that he was on the way to Providence he found himself being overwhelmed by them. He had told his parents about Jack. The real reason of why Jack had come to visit that summer, and why he had been talking more to him since such a long time. Bitty knew it could have gone a lot worst, and still he wished it could have gone better.

Now as he was watching the Providence airport coming closer, he couldn’t help but wonder what was going through his parents’ mind right now. Letting out a small sigh, he pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the airplane and closed his eyes, letting himself feel the vibration of the machine and only pulling back as he felt the small bump of the landing. Taking in a deep breath, he waited for the plan to roll into the designated parking space, and then moved to get up, grabbing his bag and carefully making his way out of it.

He walked almost methodically to the luggage pick up, his expression changing as he saw Jack already standing there. A small tentative smile appeared on his face, and it was all his control that it took not to run straight for him.

“Hey,” Bitty said quietly once he stood in front of Jack, his fingers fiddling with his bag.

“Hey Bits,” Jack replied, and the warmth of the other man’s voice immediately rushed over him. “Let’s get your suitcase and head home,” he continued and Eric just nodded, knowing that he would not be able to let go if he reached out to hug Jack right now.

So they took his suitcase, headed for Jack’s car and drove to his place in silence. Eric let himself take in the comfort of the Jack’s familiar place, and he just stood in the living room for a moment, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

“I didn’t know… if… you know… wanted to share a bed, so I…” Bitty could hear Jack’s voice behind him, and he instantly opened his eyes to look back around him. Shaking his head, he walked up to the taller man, wrapping his arm around the waist and pushing his face into the warm shoulder.

“No… this doesn’t change anything,” Bitty murmured with a small shake of his head, shuddering just a little as he felt Jack’s arms wrap around him in process. He let out a small sound as Jack’s arms, tightened a little bit more than necessary, but he didn’t care. Right now the tight hold felt good, and it steadied the tumbling emotions rushing through him.

“Okay, I was worried, I wasn’t sure if you still really wanted to come, with everything you told me,” Jack said, and Bitty felt bad for how nervous and insecure Jack sounded at that moment.

“I am right where I want to be,” Bitty said seriously, and he pulled his head back so that he could lean up to press a kiss against Jack’s lips.

For a while the two just stood there, kissing slowly and forgetting the whole world around them. Eventually Jack pulled back, and Bitty closed his eyes as he felt the large hands caress over his head and through his hair.

“So…” Jack started, and he looked a little bit sheepish as Eric opened his eyes again. “Tater might have gotten wind that you were coming over, and some of the guys felt like we should have a barbecue…”

Bitty’s eyes immediately went wide, pulling away from Jack and heading for the kitchen. “Oh god darling why didn’t you tell me. When are they coming? We have to see if we have enough ingredients,” he murmured, his mind already going overboard with all the recipes that he could be doing.

“Tomorrow night?” Jack replied, quietly follow Eric into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms lightly over his chest.

“That’s enough time then,” Bitty replied and immediately started to get everything together that he would need.

By the time the next day had rolled by, pies had been made, food had been bought and Eric hoped that everything was properly prepared for an afternoon with fellow hockey players. He was once more looking over the buffet he had arranged in the dining room while Jack had decided to go out get the grill going. He stopped as he felt a pair of hands on his hips, a small soft smile appearing on his lips.

“Are you sure you’ve made enough food Bits?” Jack teased softly, lips brushing against Bitty’s neck.

“Well you didn’t really tell me how many people were going to come, so I had to make enough for a hockey team just in case,” Bitty replied with a small roll of his eyes.

“Well it’s just Tater and some of the guys of the team, and Sid might be coming with Geno,” Jack replied calmly and Bitty nodded in understanding, pushing Jack gently away so that he could finish of the last details of the food.

Shortly after everyone started to arrive. The Falconers were the first to arrive, and Bitty had found himself almost squeaking in surprise as he was enveloped by several hugs at the same time.

“This man not tell me you come, want to keep pies all for himself,” Tater said with a broad smile once he had put Bitty back down on the floor, making Eric let out a small amused laugh, feeling his cheeks flush as the embarrassment filled him a little.

“I would have saved you one,” Bitty said with a grin, ducking his head out of the way as Tater attempted to ruffle his hair.

They were about to get the food out on the grill as he heard the doorbell go off again. He watched Jack head for it, and then stopped for a moment in shock. When Jack had started to play professionally for the NHL, Bitty had started to research more about the teams and the players, not wanting to be caught in embarrassing moment again of where he didn’t know someone. So his eyes went wide as he suddenly saw Sidney Crosby and Evgeni Malkin walk into Jack’s home.

“So I had to find out from Mario that you had a boyfriend,” Bitty could hear Sidney say and he wondered for a moment if he should hide somewhere far away, which he probably could with how small he was between all these tall hockey players.

“Bits I need you meet someone,” Jack called a moment later and Bitty swallowed as he walked over to his boyfriend. He suddenly felt rather small standing opposite the other two hockey players, and he bit his lower lip a little.

“Bitty, this is Sidney and Geno, guys this my boyfriend Eric Bittle, who apparently Mario has been talking about behind my back,” Jack said with a proud smile, and Eric nodded slowly. “Hey.”

“I think he tell him horror stories from us. That we hurt unsuspecting tiny hockey players,” Geno teased and they all couldn’t help but laugh in surprise.

“I don’t play that well,” Bitty murmured but Jack immediately intercepted him.

“He just made the Captain in his team for the next year,” Jack said proudly, and Bitty turned his head so that he could look up at him, feeling a little bit overwhelmed by the expression he saw there. He swallowed and licked his lips before turning his attention back to the other two men in front of him.

“Evgeni!” Tater suddenly shouted and Bitty was never happier for the distraction. “Help me with the grill.”

Once Tater and Geno had taken control of the grill, soon enough food had been passed around and they were all sitting in Jack’s living room area after finishing one of Bittys pies. Eric couldn’t help but think of what had happened at home again, and he excused himself for a moment, stepping out on the porch.

“Too many people?” a voice suddenly said behind him, and Eric whipped his head around to look see Sidney having come out as well.

“No not really,” Eric said with a small shrug, crossing his arms a little over his chest and then suddenly frowned a little. “Did you like the food?”

“The food was excellent, Jack should have told me a lot sooner how good you can cook,” Sid said with a broad grin and Eric blushed. “Maybe the next time, we can invite you for dinner when there isn’t half a hockey team present,” Sid added, and Bitty chuckled, remembering clearly how everyone had somehow fallen over the buffet once he had said that they could start eating.

“Yes, sure,” Eric replied with a broad smile, and then let out small sigh, feeling a little bit tired.

“Good, I’ll go and throw everyone out with Geno, see you the next time,” Sid said, and Eric murmured a small thanks before leaning against the railing again.

Once he heard that everything had gone quiet inside, he dared to go back in, finding Jack sitting on the couch.

“You okay Bitty?” he asked softly, and Eric nodded, silently walking over to the couch and moving to curl up against Jack. He could immediately feel Jack’s arms wrap around him, making a soft sound escape his lips.

“Do you want to call home?” Jack asked carefully.

“No... maybe tomorrow,” Eric replied with a small shake of his head, and then looked up at Jack. “No one really minded? That we are together?”

“No,” Jack assured softly. “You might want to hold back on baking too much for Sid or Geno though, or you’ll have two hockey teams to feed sooner or later,” he teased and Eric couldn’t help but chuckle. He then turned quiet again for a while, feeling comfortable just lying here like this with Jack.

“It’s going go be okay, your parents love you, I know that for a fact, they just need a while,” Jack murmured and had hit the point that Eric had tried to avoid ever since he had stepped on to the plain the day before. Curling his legs up a little, he felt the tears well up in his eyes, not being able to stop them from falling any longer.

“What if they don’t?” Eric asked and he couldn’t stop himself from sounding a little scared.

“Then I’ll talk to them. But you should call them Bits, I am sure your mum would like to hear that you’re okay,” Jack reassured and Eric nodded eventually.

“Also because... I thought it would be really nice if you moved in once you finished at Samwell,” Jack murmured and Eric turned around in shock so that he could look at Jack.

“You want me too...”

“Only if you want to, you don’t have to, but...”

“YES! Honey, there is nothing I want more,” Eric said with a broad smile and then reached up to wrap his arms tightly around Jack’s neck. Feeling suddenly rather energized, he moved to get up and reached out for his phone and headed for the kitchen.

“Eric, no more baking,” Jack called out in amusement, and Eric grinned.

“I promise, no baking,” Eric replied, closing the kitchen door behind him and looking around with an expression of awe.

“This boy... and kitchen,” Eric murmured, leaning back against the door, and then pulled out his phone. He stared at it for a moment before he finally dialled the number he needed to. It rang a few times before he could finally hear someone picking up the other side.

“Dicky?”

“Hey mother..” Eric said quietly.

“Oh darling, did you arrive well? Is everything okay? I was worried,” His mother replied and Eric let out small slipped to sit down on the floor.

“Jack asked me to move in with him,” Eric said quietly. He waited nervously for a reply, his teeth worrying his lower lip.

“Oh Dicky... well... does he have a nice kitchen?” she asked and Eric felt an immense weight lift from his shoulder.

“Mother it’s beautiful, and tonight Sidney Crosby was over for dinner...” Eric started, feeling like everything was going go be alright.


End file.
